User blog:BillbaBR/FACE OR HEEL? OLYMPIANS EDITION
The word Olympian has two possible definitions: 1-The twelve Greek gods that lived in Olympus (until Kratos showed up and...no wait, that's not what really happened) and 2-A competitor in the Olympic Games. However, thanks to Foxglove and TMH, Olympians got a 3rd definition (and my favorite): Oiled up boyz and gals 100% human and not affraid to HUSTLE! They will brawl anyone standing in their way, especially Hard HADES (pun intended...). But what's the best path for them? Celestial Face or Abyssal Heel? Let's see what this Pantheon is all about... FACE OR HEEL? HARD HEADS EDITION! FACE OR HEEL? LAW & DISORDER EDITION! FACE OR HEEL? SHOWMAN EDITION! ---- JOBBERS ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] WILMAAAA! Fastlane is still in the Stone Age when it comes to usefulness, but she is not that bad. Her abilities include Aerial and Flying Fury, which is an awesome combination IMO. Her final ability is either "Combump" or Hypeman, but c'mon her health isn't good enough for you to waste time bumping on your teammates! You already got a decent attack and speed. Go Fast! Go Crazy! Go Face! I mean, you still can go heel, but that would make her more like Fastlame... WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Who? I simply have no idea who he is. Honestly. I don't. Some new rookie I suppose...Lemme check my wrestlers. PERSAUKINEN! I have two of this dude! And his attack stat is actually good! What else we got: Tag Fury, okay...Flying Fury...okay. Now again, Face "Combump" or Heel Hypeman. Differently from Matt, my choice has just perfectly jumped and descended on the landing hill. In your FACE! WINNER: FACE ---- PROS ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Alpha wants to be the first in everything, and he was indeed the first member of my team along with Pitts and Drake when I started playing and was also the first to be replaced, he was, you know, body-checked. His first abilities are kinda good, Aerial is always helpful and Throw From Ring can save your skin, not to mention Heartbreaker to deal with the mean ladies. But there's one last ability I forgot, oh yeah, Count Down. What? Is there any other worth mentioning? I guess not. WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Betty is a hard hitter, but she is hard to fit in your team, and because of this she is usually PUTOUT (ugh) and left out. And why is that? Both her alignments will eventually introduce you to an ability most players would rather batter it over the outfield, namely Crate Breaker. Add to that a Taunt, but this time there will be no batting from her and she'll just take a weapon or chair to the face (albeit taking less damage). Now look at her Heel form, see the pattern here? "Combump" for the 3rd time... WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Marjorie is like the pretty version of Brian and she comes with the Slingshot+Swing Kick starter pack used by Rick and Wiktor. Not bad. What else she got? Hypeman and Healing Prevention seems goo...whoa, what's that?! Count Down and Sadist! Give me a H! Give me an E! Give me an E! Give me a L! That's right, Bill! We'll make you squeal! Easy there ladies! Don't spin my wheel! You got yourself a deal! The winner is... WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] If you're as old as I am, you may recall in the dust corners of your mind an old Sega game entitled California Games. In that game (a masterpiece btw) there's an event in which a girl with roller skates tries to enjoy a morning ride by the beach, but apparently a bunch of idiots tries to stop her from having a good time, such idiots included sand, puddles, ice creams, banana peels, drains, grass, cracks, beach balls etc. That little girl is now a grown up wrestler full of hate and sorrow. End of the story. Oh, her abilities? It's Bettie we're talking about kid. She's like the Fight Club and I talked too much already. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Alpha on steroids! A heavy with Aerial and Throw From Ring is unusual. Wait until you promote him. He'll get either Combump + Crate Breaker or Trash Talk + Bully. Punching boxes can do you some good if you need to vent some anger, which is much better than cursing and bullying like a drunktard. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Van is one of my favorite Pros. Not only because of his style, which was copied by those dudes from the other game or because he's Dutch or because he is a distant cousin of Van Damme. Harm is good, that's it. That's all you need to know. Face Van knows Aerial and Catcher, can you smell the irony? Add to that irony, a Finish Him to make you feel like Van Damme in Kickboxer. Heel Van knows Hold Your Horses and Bully to make you feel like Van Damme in Bloodsport. I can't pick a favorite. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Lars is that annoying CPU-controlled wrestler you wanna get rid first. "Lagom" means "just the right amount". Well, my friend, we have a problem. The game loves you but the community does not. There's no fair amount here. His Face form wants to look like Flash Gordon while his Heel form wants to be just like He-man. I'm lost here. Hold Your Horses + Healing Prevention or Taunt + Intimidator. Sam J. Jones knows best. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Another pro I really enjoy flinging, Ryan comes with Boost and Charge, a nice combination! The next nice combination is Crate Breaker + Sadist right? NO! NO! NO! NO! AND NO! Haven't you learned anything so far? Combo Bump IS HOW YOU GROW MUSCLES YOU WEAKLING COWARD! Add to your daily training some Thick Skin and you'll be unstoppable, all thanks to Euro Training! WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Joe is so obscure that I almost skipped him, even his clothe... HEY HEY STOP RIGHT THERE! That's not the same Joe, Bill! That's the other Joe! Oh, okay. Sorry about that, ahem...As I was saying, Joe is also European, but I see no Euro Training on him, well, he has Boost and Throw From Ring, seems like a good duo to start with. But after that, it's a roller coaster of awkwardness I simply cannot ride. Trash Talk + Thick Skin or Hold Your Horses + Resist Fire. Bollocks...so sorry Old-Timer, I don't know what to do with you. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] I got a challenge for you: Go to Discord and tell everyone there Firat is a pathetic jabroni and the lamest, cheapest and most useless character in TMH. I bet you won't last 30 minutes until someone knocks on your door and beat the crap outta you. And once they're done they'll make selfies and show everyone on Discord. This, ladies and gentlemen, is Firat's ever growing fan-base. Now back on topi...wait? who? Oh, hello Qwerty. Yea, I know you're the president of his fan club. What? Really? Okay...go for it: It's hard to choose from, but it's a TIE for me. Both has Stomp which is awesome. And Face has Finish Him while Heel has Combo Bump, so yeah both are thick and dangerous. Also, flexing seems to intimidate other wrestlers lol. That was Qwerty! But Bill here thinks Slick would never Hide from a fight. Piece of advice: never contradict Slick-Trickers, they're dangerous fanatics! WINNER: TIE (Bill says HEEL) ---- SUPERSTARS Just like the Main Olympian Trio headed by Zeus and his Brothers, the Superstars below rule the Olympian feud with an iron fist! Unfortunately, they suffer from a personality disorder issue and you'll never know their current mood alignment until you draft them. ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Nikki is definitely one of my favorite SS. And even though I'm not a big fan of Ice Hockey, I'm a big fan of Casey Jones! Now check this: (...) Nikki was recruited as a goalkeeper by the US Women's Hockey team before they realized how bloodthirsty she was. That's right folks! She is the God of War around these parts! She is the physical embodiment of Khorne from Warhammer! And her abilities can prove it! But only if you go Heel, Combo Bump, Bully and Sadist, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GODDESS! By the way, both alignments are good. You can't go wrong with BC, Face Nikki is just less aggressive and more cautious. WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Don is so awesome that both his alignments are, guess what...AWESOME! He's the mafia boss of the Olympian family! I'll explain: Face Don is like a mob of well-armed Caporegimes, you simply won't have enough bullets to take them all down! Combump + Endurance + Sadist, it seems Wolverine joined Cosa Nostra! Heel Don will act like a Consigliere on administrative affairs, making sure his soldati will stay in shape and high in morale while acting in the shadows to prevent his enemies from recovering. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Cedric was invited to be the star of Wreck-it-Ralph, actually the original title was Rekt-It-Dyna. But after Disney realized he took it too literally and proceeded to wreak havoc everything in his path, they decided to cancel his contract and put someone cuter in his place. LAME! Dyna is our Ebony God of Death, and he can make you visit the underworld in two possible ways: a fast painless ride with Count Down or a slow painful trip with Hold Your Horses. Red or Blue pill? You're doomed anyway. WINNER: TIE ---- Ride is over kids! The next chapter will be dedicated to the Sons of Gaia, the only ones capable of taming the Olympians! Stay tuned! Eat your vegetables! Don't do drugs! Look both ways before crossing the street! Stay healthy! Tchau! By BillbaBR (talk) 16:39, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts